Fateful Meeting
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: A modern twist on Romeo and Juliet's meeting straight from the diary of Juliet. I do not own the play Romeo and Juliet nor the characters. William Shakespeare does and he took them to his grave. Cheerful huh? Now; on with the story!


**Hey guys. Well, this started out as my English assignment but I figure it might be kind of neat to turn it into a fic to here ya go. Kinda sappy but oh well. Hope ya like it.**

**Sapphire Wych**

Dear Diary,

Well, today started out like any other day. School, homework, food. Nothing too special. Until the dance that is.

It was a couple hours ago. At first I wasn't planning on going but during dinner my parents announced that they had offered to chaperone! Of course I rolled my eyes and put up a fuss because, as I screamed at them, "No one will want to be my friend if my_ parents _chaperone!" I was overruled and dismissed from the table to go get ready.

So, sulking in my room I tore apart my closet looking for something to wear. Since the dance was a masquerade I didn't have much to wear so I settled on a tie-dye t-shirt, an old pair of jeans and a colourful beanie hat. I also slipped on a pair of blue, oversized, peace symbol sunglasses to stand in for a mask.

I then called up my best friend and told her to meet me at the dance. If I had to suffer through the ordeal of my parents chaperoning the dance I was going to need some moral support.

Eventually, after slapping on some heavy makeup to hide my face from public embarrassment, I headed downstairs where my parents waited for me. They were dressed in traditional medieval garb and I groaned.

"Dad!" I shrieked, pointing up the stairs. "Go change! You are _not _wearing tights to the dance!" He ignored me and instead grabbed the keys, heading out to rev up the car. Mom and U followed.

Once we were in the car, Dad pulled out of the driveway carefully, making sure to run over our neighbour's trash can. Mr. Monty ran out of his house, shaking his fists at us but Dad just laughed and sped away.

I don't know what happened between my parents and the Montys but I know that it happened so long ago that it's practically ancient history and that we hate them and they hate us. I also know that they have a son but I've never seen him because he goes to a different school than I do and he's never outside.

Finally we pulled into the school parking lot and I flew out of the car to get away from my parents as fast as I could.

"JC!" a voice called from across the lot. "Juliet Capulet! Wait there!" I paused and waited for my best friend, Rosie, to catch up to me.

We walked into the gym of Verona High School but it was so crowded that we were immediately separated. I searched for her for a while but eventually just gave up and drifted over to the crowd of people watching someone break dance in the middle of the dance floor. I couldn't get close to the front so I clung to the fringes of the throng and craned my neck to get a better view. Someone accidentally bumped me and I staggered into the curtain dividing the gym in half. Someone grabbed my wrist from behind it and pulled me through.

I spun around and came face to face with the hottest man on Earth. He had silky black hair that tumbled into his eyes which were a startling blue. His lips were rosy and full and he had high cheekbones. I watched as his eyes greedily devoured my face and I blushed, flattered at his attention.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to me and I blushed deeper, unable to tear my eyes away from his gorgeous face.

Slowly, he brought his face down to mine and his soft lips pressed carefully against mine. My hands involuntarily came up and circled around his neck as my eyes slid shut. My head started to spin and it was all I could do to stop from collapsing as I took him in. I knew I was starting to fall in love.

He pulled back for a small breath of air before pressing his lips to mine once again. That time I _knew. _I was in love with that mystery man.

"JC!" a voice called out for me. I spun around and the man disappeared through the curtain. I followed shortly after and came face to face with Rosie.

"Rosie! Who is he?" I asked gesturing as the man went to stand with two friends.

"I don't know," she told me and I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Well go find out." She nodded and left. When she came back she delivered my death blow.

"That is Mark Cutio," she says gesturing to one of his friends. "The other one is named Benny and Mr. Handsome over there is Romeo Monty." I gasped silently at this. Monty. Romeo Monty. My neighbour. My deepest hate and my only love. I felt myself spiralling into despair.

For the rest of the dance and the ride home I thought of Romeo and now I'm even writing about him. All I have left to say is that Romeo is my one true love and he loves me as I love him and I'll be darned if I let some stupid feud ruin that for me.

**So that was kind of my modern on Romeo and Juliet. Definitely one of the worst things I've written lately but I'd rather write free lance than with a topic anyway. Tell me what you think by using the magical review button below. Thanks.**

**Love,**

**Sapphire Wych**


End file.
